Reminisce
by kay-pwns
Summary: This was how he preferred to remember Jennifer Shepard. Rating is for the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

"_It smells like a French whorehouse in here."_

With that admission came memories better left unburied.

He let himself recall them just once, a rare indulgence, for Gibbs did not dwell on the past often.

Admittedly it occurred frequently as of late; perhaps he was maturing, to an extent.

Gibbs thought of twirling skirts on colorful dresses, bright hues that caught the eye swiftly. He singled out his female in the crowd and sat back in the chair, sipping coffee, a smile forming on his lips mildly.

Auburn hair such as hers obviously attracted attention – the male kind, that night. He chose not to remember the number of hands that had reached out to touch her as she passed by. Rather, he fast-forwarded to the two of them back at the hotel, her shoulders pressed firmly into the tile, steam engulfing them into a blind frenzy of sorts.

Washing the disgusting cigar smoke, the alcohol, the many varieties of perfume away – as well as the insatiable lust they'd uncovered.

This was how he preferred to remember Jennifer Shepard. Back before she had become so dauntingly untouchable, roughened impossibly after her departure.

Not six feet under a tombstone.

_A/N: You guys probably don't appreciate the angst overload. XD The first line was taken from season 7 episode, "Mother's Day"._


	2. Aftermath

_A/N: The shower scene mentioned in "Reminisce". I was.. 'asked' to elaborate. _

Jenny couldn't quite recall why she had been asked to play a whore now, what kind of value it held for their mission. Frankly though, Jethro wasn't allowing her brain to function properly at the moment. His lips hadn't left hers since they'd arrived outside their hotel suite, the kiss searing and possessive, demanding, teetering on the edge of violent. She was currently pretending not to freeze to death in their bathroom, her beautiful, aquamarine dress literally destroyed at her feet.

The thermostat was obviously broken, but Agent Gibbs was preoccupied with the naked woman before him to bother with letting hotel management know.

She winced as the edge of the counter dug into her lower back, the marble sending another round of chills through her. "Jesus-fucking-_Christ,_ Jethro," she growled, biting down on his lower lip hard in retaliation. She may like for him to play rough occasionally, but _ow. _

Gibbs ran his fingertips across her inner thigh lightly by way of apology, leaning off her completely. She groaned aloud and caught his arm, pulling him back into her and taking her own initiative. Her tongue traced the outline of his ear, hands working with his belt and pants at a torturous pace. She caught his lips in a much softer kiss, pushing the material off his waist, smirking slightly at the satisfying clink his belt made as it hit the tile.

"You don't have to _force me," _She whispered against his lips after she broke the kiss.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned again, kissing him lightly on the lips. She backed towards the shower, locking eyes with him and tilting her head to the side invitingly as she came to a stop. She gave a come-hither gesture with her finger, reaching inside of the shower to turn the hot water on. Steam began to fill the room almost immediately.

"Lose the clothes, Cowboy," she practically purred.

"Thought that was your job."

She tilted her head back as she laughed, shaking her head pointedly and slipping into the shower. It didn't take him long to understand that he sure as hell better follow suit. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, inwardly rolling her eyes when his hands slipped to her ass innocently. Jenny pulled his earlobe into her wicked mouth and moaned teasingly, loving how it was so easy to get him riled up.

Sometimes during this mission, she forgot that underneath the growling and the seriousness, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was just a man.

Gibbs hitched her around his waist, fingertips digging to her thighs as he pushed her against the wall. She was beginning to think that he just loved having the control when he erased any possibility of a constructive thought-process from her mind. She moaned and tilted her head back, eyes fluttering closed as his hands skimmed from her thighs to her shoulders and pushed them back into the tile forcefully.

The need he had to possess and mark her as his own became obvious again, his thrusts forming a crescendo of roughness. His lips caressed her throat and she whimpered, turning her head to kiss any part of him she could reach.

Her breathing hitched and she arced her upper body again, pressing against his hands insistently until he slid them down to her breasts. Jenny moaned gently and nudged his head up, running her tongue over his mouth, enticing him to kiss her.

What sane man would decline?

Jethro kissed her sweetly, his movements slowing with the distraction, reveling in the way her hands knotted in his hair. She rested her forehead against his, breathing erratically as his hand slipped between them to rub against her.

It took perhaps fifteen seconds for her to see white.

She swore sharply, closing her eyes tightly and moving her hands to his shoulders, digging her nails into his back. He listened to her incoherent whispers, leaning forward to kiss her again. She moaned again and he hissed under his breath, moving his hand to brace against the wall so they wouldn't fall.

Jenny waited until the blood stopped pounding in her ears to say anything.

"I can't believe you ripped my dress."

He laughed, still slightly breathless, and pressed a hard kiss to her temple. He'd buy her a new one as far as that was concerned. No, scratch that – he'd buy her anything she wanted. She held his heart in her hand, and his happiness was watching her pretty face light up. Not having sex with her against the shower tile.

But she didn't need to know that.


End file.
